


legend.

by idwimor



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, based on a graphic novel au that i created on a whim, dystopia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idwimor/pseuds/idwimor
Summary: it was the boy with the frazzled blonde hair and the quite literally soft smile that made this all worth fighting for, in the end.





	legend.

**Author's Note:**

> the entire au/graphic novel idea was based on the song legend by the score, and a speedpaint that had the song in it that i just /adore./  
> hyuk has bionic legs from like right under his butt down, and jaehwan has a bionic arm from the center of his right bicep.

being a quite literally teenaged leader of a rebellion based on disgustingly obvious oppression isn't always the easiest job, and sanghyuk knows this, but  _god_ is there stuff that makes everything worth it.

like the times where his speeder-cycle goes just at the right speed on a construction ramp and he just goes soaring over the government barriers without having to turn up the power on the floating bike's fans.

or the times when hongbin gets good air on throwing him and he lands right on a security guard's chest to crush his ribs and get him out of the way, and they high-five when everything's over and hakyeon hits them both for being reckless because 'sanghyuk could have just gotten a bullet through his skull, you moron!'

or, maybe it's just the kisses jaehwan gives him when he makes it back safely, the soft press of his lips on sanghyuk's own that make his heart explode into butterflies and his cheeks turn a soft red that is barely visible under his halfway-to-hakyeon-level-tan but just visible enough. 

he isn't sure exactly when he starts basically fighting for the sand-blonde electrical engineer, and he isn't quite sure when he fell, but he has a feeling it was sometime between their first meeting and the first time jaehwan fixed his legs after a brutal government raid that left them all exhausted and bruised, when jaehwan held hyuk's hands in his own as the nerves in his legs connected, whispering away the pain filled half-scream hyuk let out because it was just that fucking  _bad._  

maybe it was the first time they kissed, with how hyuk took him into his arms none too gently and smiled at him the dorky way he knew he liked, clumsily but easily kissing him breathless and leaving the elder with a flush high on his cheekbones and a certain light in his eyes that made  _something unnameable_ bubble in sanghyuk's stomach.

he knew it was before the night they went to bed together, ending in a mess of limbs both flesh and carbon, blood and wiring, with jaehwan whimpering his name as sanghyuk moved just right against him, grabbing at him for a kiss that was mainly tongue and teeth as the younger came, hushed whispers as they cleaned up and prayed to whoever looked over them that hongbin wouldn't tease them at breakfast.

if they even made it to breakfast, that is.

but being around jaehwan (and hongbin, and taekwoon, and hakyeon, and wonshik) made sanghyuk realize that the possibility of a true, calm future with the man he loved (the men he loved, as well, but not in the same way) was worth so much bloodshed, so many tears and broken promises and whispers of ' _we will live to see tomorrow,'_  and it steeled his resolve, it made him fight harder and damn near break himself just to see it happen- even if it never did. he had an incentive to fight, even if it wasn't the right one these days.

 


End file.
